If I Hold Your Hand
by follow you into the night
Summary: Somehow, every worry in the world disappears with one simple question, always starting with "If I hold your hand..."  OneShot InoShika


"Shikamaru!" A seven-year-old Ino stood in front of a seven-year-old Shikamaru, tapping her foot impatiently. "You can't lay here all day! Your dad says you have to play with me!"

Shikamaru didn't spare her a glance. "Troublesome…"

"Don't start with that again! I don't want to be by myself. So if you don't stay with me, I am going to tell your mommy!" She crossed her arms indignantly, thinking she had won.

Shikamaru sighed heavily, but just closed his eyes. "If I hold your hand, will you stop nagging me?" He waited for her reply. When no retort came, he cracked one lazy eye open to see what had happened. "Hey, Ino. Why is your face red?"

"Shut up dobe!" Shikamaru just went back to staring at the clouds, but was stopped when something gently grabbed his hand. This time his face turned red. "Thank you, Shika." He smiled to himself, though he couldn't figure out what caused him to.

* * *

Four years later, Shikamaru and Ino stood together outside their gate into the Forest of Death, waiting for Choji to join them. Shikamaru couldn't help but be hyper-aware of Ino, who kept glancing into the forest and shivering. He pretended to be annoyed by her behavior, though in truth he was worried about her safety. With his frustrating brain, which couldn't help but plan in advance, he knew that his team would be targeted. Of all the teams, they were the weakest. He had no motivation (or so he tried to convince himself), Choji could only think about eating, and Ino was too distracted by Sasuke. "Ino would you stop shaking; you're distracting me from the clouds?"

Ino immediately huffed out her chest. "I am not scared!"

Shikamaru just chuckled. "I never said you were, Ino. But you just did."

"Yah, well at least I am worried about our safety. I could die! If I die then I won't get to marry Sasuke! It's already bad enough that Forehead gets to spend all her time with him! It is so not fair that I get stuck with the laziest ninja ever and the one who only ever eats, while she gets Konoha's greatest ninja!" Ino knew that the only truth to her rant had been the first line. Choji was a nice guy, and Shikamaru had been her best friend for years, courtesy of their fathers. She was worried that one of them wouldn't make it; maybe none of them would. She took another look beyond the gates, which only managed to cause shivers to run through her.

"If I hold your hand will you stop shaking?" Ino froze on the spot. The line sounded strangely familiar, but she couldn't place it.

She turned her head up to peer at Shikamaru through her lashes. He had his head up in the clouds as usual, but there was an unreadable expression on his face. She tentatively reached her arm out.

When their hands met, she felt a tingle run up her arm. His hand squeezed hers reassuringly, which was very out of character for her lazy best friend.

Shikamaru took this opportunity to glance at his teammate and friend. Her head was pointed down towards her feet and for once she was completely silent. It confused him; he had only meant to tease her by saying it, but she appeared to relax a bit from the contact. He didn't mind the feeling of her soft, warm hand in his. It just felt right.

As if on cue, she looked up and their eyes met.

"Hey guys! Munch, Munch." The two jumped apart as if they had been caught stealing a forbidden scroll from the Hokage. Choji continued on, not noticing the awkward tension in the slightest. "Apparently, munch, the gates open in five minutes."

"Thanks." Shikamaru glanced at Ino when he heard her voice. Instead of directing the thanks to Choji, she was staring at him. He nodded his head in acceptance and she sparred him one of her rare true smiles.

* * *

"When are you going to realize that Sasuke is gone! He nearly got Neji, Choji, and Naruto killed! He abandoned the Leaf! He is a traitor, Ino! I understand that you 'love him' and that you want to 'marry' him, but you deserve so much better then him!"

"You have no idea what you are saying, Shikamaru! I thought you were the genius! Why haven't you figured it out yet!"

Ino glared at him with eyes full of hurt. Shikamaru was shocked, to say the least. He could have sworn that he had just heard her telling Sakura about this genius ninja she liked. Apparently he was strong, amazingly cunning, hotter then every guy in Konoha, and had the courage to stand up in the face of any danger, even if he knew he might lose his life. He was clueless.

"If you weren't talking about Sasuke, then who is it?"

"Oh so now all of a sudden you care?" Ino spat out, though not entirely confidant.

"Of course not…It's a drag, but Asuma wants me to make sure you don't go crazy and chase after Sasuke." Shikamaru spit out the first lie he could think of; of course he cared.

"You are an idiot." Ino had tears running down her face,, which was a first for her. Shikamaru hadn't seen her cry since they were little kids.

"Ino…W-Why are you crying? I thought you said you weren't talking about Sasuke"

The tears just came faster with his words, as he watched helplessly. Her bangs hung in her face, as sobs racked her body. Her blue eyes shined bright as her cheeks glistened from the tears. So he said the first thing that came to mind; it had always worked before.

"If I hold your hand will you please stop crying." Her body froze at his words; those words which sent her heart into overdrive and caused her entire body to tingle with anticipation for the feel of his hand covering her own.

This time he hesitantly reached out and lightly took her hand with his own. He rubbed soothing circles on her wrist. Instantly the tears stopped. Ino stared into his deep brown eyes, memorizing every hue. He did the same, almost subconsciously.

"Come on Ino, I'll walk you home."

* * *

Almost three years passed, as the two continued to deny feelings toward each other. They stayed best friends, and ignored their mother's when they pushed them together every chance they got. It was a certain battle that changed Shikamaru's mind. Watching helplessly as so many shinobi died around him, not even sure exactly where Ino was at first. The village came so close to being completely destroyed in one hit; and then again, on the same night, when Sora lost control of the Nine Tail's chakra inside of him. As he pondered how close he came to losing Ino, he made up his mind. He had to tell her he loved her; he didn't want any regrets in his life.

He went to her room. It was past midnight, not that the thought crossed his mind. Of course she was asleep. Her hair was spread out across her purple pillow, making her blonde hair stand out in the dark. Her cheeks were slightly flushed, giving her porcelain skin some color. He stayed by the window, mesmerized and paralyzed by her beauty.

He couldn't take the distance anymore. He silently prayed that she wouldn't wake up as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"If I hold your hand will you listen to me?" His words broke the silence. He carefully scooped her hand into his own. She shifted slightly at his touch, but he sighed in relief when her eyes remained closed. "I only just realized this a little while ago, Ino, but I have felt this way for years. Ino Yamanaka, I love you, and I won't ever stop loving you. I apologize for not having the courage to tell you while you are awake, but you deserve so much more then me Ino."

He lifted her hand to his lips, kissing the smooth skin. He sighed as he relinquished her hand and stood, too cowardly to look back at her face. If he had he would have been met by two very awake blue eyes and a very flushed Ino. However he merely slipped our her window and disappeared like a shadow into the night.

* * *

Ino never spoke of that night, and Shikamaru never acted any differently. She longed to tell him that she returned his feelings, however something always stopped her. She pondered over that night right at this moment, for one specific reason. She stood amongst every shinobi in Konoha at Asuma's funeral, minus one Shikamaru. She knew that if her pain was any indication of how awful she felt, then Shikamaru must feel a whole lot worse.

After the funeral, she set off in search of her best friend, the man who gave her so much comfort. She was selfish and she needed him. Hours later, she found him staring out into the sky. It showed signs of rain, not very common in Konoha.

He showed no emotion on his face, which only meant that he was tearing himself up inside. "I am sorry, Shikamaru." He spun around as her sweet sad voice pushed every other thought out of his head.

"Sorry?"

"Yes. It is my fault. If I was stronger, or a better medical ninja, maybe I could have saved him. Maybe then you would not be in so much pain right now. So, yes, I am sorry." She bowed her head, collapsing to her knees beside him. He thought he heard her murmur something, but he ignored it for the moment.

Ino actually had spoken, under her breath so he could not here. "I don't deserve your love."

"Ino, none of this is your fault." The tone of his voice was enough to make her look into his demanding eyes. "He was too far gone to save. Not even Lady Hokage could have saved him; he knew that. If anything you should be blaming me. I was too weak to defend myself. I am the reason Asuma is dead."

Ino looked shocked. She couldn't believe that he was now taking the blame. She had been so quick to blame herself; she would never even think to blame Shikamaru. She began to shake her head no, but he was no longer looking at her.

"If I hold your hand will you forgive me?" A silent tear slid down her face, as a small smile graced her lips. Ino placed her hand over his, intertwining their fingers.

Leaning close to him, she whispered into his ear. "If I hold your hand will you kiss me?"

Shikamaru turned his head fully towards her. She was smiling sweetly, making his heart melt. His ears were buzzing, causing him to question whether he had even heard her correctly.

He held her hand tighter as he leaned in. Her lips were sweeter then honey, and she smelled of flowers. He had only meant to kiss her for a second, but she had deepened the kiss by leaning into him. He pulled back to look into her sky blue eyes.

"I love you too, Shikamaru Nara." He turned bright red when she kissed his hand. She giggled lightly leaning up to for another kiss.


End file.
